The Godmother
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke Davis the Fashion Icon; Haley Scott the Family Girl; 2 sisters 2 worlds; When tragedy strikes will Sam and Jamie accept her or make her life hell? Will Brooke give up or fight?
1. The Scott's

**A/N- A video on youtube gave me the inspiration to write this new story. I give special thanks to Becki2605 for the inspiration and the okay to write this story. The link to the video is on my profile check it out if you want. This story is dedicated to Becki2605**

**Basic need to know: Nathan and Haley married in High School. They have 2 kids Samantha and Jamie. Haley got pregnant her Senior year of High school with Samantha.**

**Haley has a younger sister Brooke.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Scott household. Haley was in the kitchen making breakfast while her 5 year old son James "Jamie" was in the living room was watching TV. Nathan, her husband was on one of his morning runs and her 15 daughter Samantha was sleeping of course.

"Jamie, go wake your sister up please" Haley asks while flipping the pancakes on the griddle.

"Okay, momma" Jamie says while running up the stairs to her sister's room.

When Jamie left the room the phone rang and Haley answered it after putting the last of the pancakes on the plate.

"Hello, Scott residence" Haley says knowing exactly who is on the other line.

"Well hello big sister of mine" Brooke Davis says.

"How is New York?"

"Dealing with the press about the issue of one of my models but what can I say, I get through it"

Brooke Davis is the younger sister of Haley Scott. Brooke is a fashion designer living in New York. She made it big right after high school.

"Brooke, don't you do anything else?" Haley asks while waiting impatiently for her kids.

"Yes, but all of that would just bore you"

Jamie came down the stairs crying.

"Momma, Sam is being mean to me. She hit me because I woke her up" Jamie says while wiping the tears off of his face.

"I've got to let you go sis. I have to yell at Sam now"

Brooke started laughing over the phone. "Okay, I love you Hales"

"Love you too Brookie"

Haley hung up the phone and yelled for Sam to come down stairs.

"Samantha Brooke Scott get down here right now" Haley screams while Nathan walks into the kitchen.

"Sam's in trouble again. What did she do now?" Nathan asks while taking a bite of his pancakes.

"She hit Jamie" Haley says while tapping her foot impatiently.

"At least it's a step up from breaking someone's nose" Nathan says while smirking.

"She is so your daughter" Haley says while playfully hitting Nathan on the shoulder.

* * *

Sam came strolling down the stairs with wild bed head hair. Jamie laughed at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. Sam looked at her mother and father who both had serious faces on.

"What?" Sam asks while sitting down at the table.

"Why did you hit Jamie" Nathan asks.

"I was sleeping and he bugged me" Sam said like it was no big deal.

"That doesn't make it right Samantha" Haley says in her motherly tone.

"Sorry. I won't do it again" Sam says while taking a bite of her pancakes.

"It's okay Sammy. I still love you" Jamie says while smiling at his older sister.

"Thanks kid" Sam replies.

"You're still in trouble" Haley says while Nathan just smiles.

"Fine. It couldn't get any worse than last time"

"2 weeks, no phone, no TV, no computer but you still can have your weekly talks with Brooke" Haley says while pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"Whatever" Sam replies.

Nathan just watches his family eating breakfast and smiles remembering the time when Haley first told him that he was going to be a daddy.

* * *

_Nathan and Haley were sitting in their apartment eating breakfast before they had to go to school. They were eating pancakes. Being married in high school was hard but they were making it work. They were in their senior year of high school but he couldn't have been happier._

"_Nathan, what are you looking at?" Haley asks while taking a bite of pancakes._

"_You" Nathan replies._

_Haley was getting nervous by the minute. She should probably tell him she's pregnant._

"_Nathan, I have to tell you something" Haley says nervously._

"_What is it?" Nathan says a little worried._

"_I'm pregnant" Haley says._

_The next thing she know she is being lifted out of her chair and in hugging her husband in mid air._

"_You're going to be a mom" Nathan says happily._

"_You're going to be a dad" Haley says happily while forgetting she was nervous a few seconds ago._

* * *

"Dad, hello" Sam says while trying to get her father's attention.

"What is it Sam?" Nathan says.

"We still on for shooting hoops later" Sam says.

"Yeah, go get ready"

"Okay" Sam hugs her father and kisses her mother and heads upstairs.

"She is such a daddy's girl" Haley replies with a hint of sadness.

"Hales, she loves you too" Nathan says while walking over to his wife and giving her a kiss.

"I know that but not like she loves you" Haley says.

"It's okay. I'm a momma's boy" Jamie says with a smile.

Nathan and Haley laugh at their son's comment.

* * *

**A/N-There is the first chapter. Should I continue with it? Please let me know.**


	2. So Small

**A/N-thanks for your kind reviews. I am going to continue this story as you can clearly see. Here is chapter two.**

* * *

While Sam and her dad went to the River Court, Haley spent the day with Jamie. They decided to see Haley's best friend Lucas Roe and his wife Peyton.

"So, Hales where is Sam?" Peyton asks while sipping her coffee.

"She's at the River Court with Nathan" Haley says while watching Jamie play with Lucas in the living room.

"You don't sound too happy about that"

"She doesn't spend time with me anymore. When she was younger she was by my side at all times and now she's at Nathan's. If she needs to talk she talks to Brooke" Haley rambles on.

Peyton laughs at her friend and Haley just glares at her.

"You ramble too much Haley Scott"

"I know I just miss my daughter" Haley pouts.

* * *

At the River Court Nathan and Sam are in the middle of a one on one game. Nathan is in the lead. Sam steals the ball and shoots a three and makes it.

"And it's in baby" Sam says while spinning around her father.

"You do realize that I am still in the lead right?" Nathan says while smirking.

"So, you have all those NBA skills and stuff" Sam says while taking a seat on the bench.

Nathan Scott was drafted into the NBA right after college.

Nathan goes and sits next to his daughter. Sam looks in deep thought so Nathan tries to get her to open up.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Nothing"

"Why do you do that?" Nathan asks.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks while looking at her father.

"Put up a front whenever we try to talk"

"I don't know. I just do" Sam tries to shrug off her father's comment.

"Well your mom and I would appreciate it if you stop and talk to us"

"Fine I'll try" Sam says while smirking at her father.

"You may be a Scott but you have the Davis smirk"

"Thank-you" Sam says while grabbing the ball from her father and going in for a lay-up.

"Now, I'm winning" Sam says with a smile.

"That is cheating" Nathan says while picking his daughter up into the air and letting her hang from the basket ball hoop.

* * *

Nathan and Sam head back to the house where Haley and Jamie are already are.

"How was father daughter time?" Haley asks Sam.

"Pretty good" Sam says while walking up the stairs.

"All I get is two words from her mouth" Haley says complaining.

"Hales, when she wants to talk to you she will" Nathan says while kissing Haley's head.

"I know but I want her to talk to me now" Haley pouts.

"Well, you can continue to pout but I am going to take a shower" Nathan says while walking up the stairs.

"Jamie, do you want to talk to me?" Haley asks sounding very needy.

* * *

In Sam's room she opens her laptop and turns on her webcam sending her aunt a request for a video chat.

* * *

In New York Brooke is working in her home with Millicent on some final touches to a new design.

"Millie, what if we make the length longer and add some gold to the trims of the sleeves" Brooke asks while marking it on her computer.

Millie walks over to the computer and takes a look.

"Yeah, that looks great" Millie says.

Brooke continues to work on her computer when the video chat box comes up.

"Yeah, Sam wants to chat" Brooke says getting excited.

"Alright, then I will just leave and talk to you tomorrow" Millie says while gathering her stuff.

"Okay, thanks again Millie" Brooke says while watching Millicent leave. Brooke than accepts the video chat.

She smiles when she sees her goddaughter on the computer.

"What took you so long?" Sam asks.

"I was working" Brooke says.

"Are you working now?"

"No, I am talking to my niece" Brooke says with a smile.

"Good. So, what is new with you?"

"No, no, no you first why did your mother have to yell at you this morning?" Brooke asks concerned written all over her face.

"I hit Jamie because he woke me up" Sam says like it was nothing.

"So violent, what is with that?"

"He bugs me all the time"

Brooke smiles

"Honey, he is your little brother he is going to do that. I did it to Haley when we were growing up and she had the same attitude as you"

"Yeah, well it is annoying"

"I know sweetie but you are just going to have to get over it"

"Yeah, well I should probably end this chat now or mom is going to have a cow"

"Samantha, what aren't you telling me?" Brooke asks knowing Sam is hiding something.

"Nothing. Look I have to go" Sam says avoiding the question.

"Okay, fine but if you aren't going to tell me will you please tell your mom"

"Okay, goodnight Aunt Brooke"

"Night Sammy"

Brooke and Sam signed off at the same time.

"That girl" Brooke says while continuing her work.

* * *

Sam is in her bedroom reading when Jamie comes in.

"Sam, what are you reading?" Jamie asks.

"A book" Sam replies.

"I know that but what book?" Jamie asks while climbing on the bed.

"Touching Spirit Bear" Sam said while flipping the page.

"Can you read it to me?" Jamie asks.

"Come on" Sam says while patting the empty side of her bed.

Jamie snuggled into Sam and listened to her read.

"By the time Cole paused to catch his breath, he found himself outside the bay, angling toward the next island, maybe a mile away…" Sam continues to read until Jamie falls asleep.

Sam looks down at her little brother and smiles. She gets off of the bed and picks him up and brings him to his room.

* * *

After tucking him in she walks to her parent's room and enters it.

"Samantha, what are you still doing up?" Haley asks worried that she might be sick or something.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Sam asks.

"I'll let you two talk" Nathan says while getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

"Come up here babe" Haley says while patting the spot next to her.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Haley says.

"Well, there is this guy Jack and he asked me out and I was wondering if I could go" Sam says hesitantly.

"Sam you know the rules"

"Yeah, I know but not to be mean or anything but you are being a total hypocrite, both you and dad" Sam says while snuggling closer to her mom.

Haley laughs at her daughter.

"I'm not making any promises but I will talk to your dad and maybe we can come up with some sort of agreement" Haley says while playing with her daughter's hair.

"Oh, my god, thank-you so much" Sam says happily.

Sam stayed silent for a minute.

"What else is there?" Haley asks growing sick of the silence.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Sam asks like a 5 year old.

"That I can do" Haley starts to sing.

_What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through_

I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands

And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Nathan walks back into the room and sees his two favorite girls asleep.

"I guess I'm bunking with Jamie tonight" Nathan says quietly while exiting the room to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N- There is chapter two. More drama will happen soon but I wanted you to get a feel for the characters. Review please!!!**


	3. What Hurts the Most

**A/N-Here is the next chapter. A special shout out to funluvr151 who's review was begging me to update so here it is. You should also check out funluvr151's story The Mistake, it's great. Anyway, here is the new chapter. ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Nathan and Haley are in the kitchen talking about what Sam mentioned to Haley the other day.

"No" Nathan says.

"Nathan, our daughter is growing up she is going to start liking boys. Personally I thought it was going to happen sooner" Haley says with a smile.

"Hales, she knows the rules. She can't date until she is 16" Nathan says in a firm voice.

"Nathan, Sam is turning 16 in 6 months"

Nathan sits at the table.

"I know that but maybe I am not ready to lose my little girl"

Haley joins Nathan at the table.

"Babe, you're not going to lose her. Maybe instead of her going out she can invite Jack over to the house" Haley says hoping that Nathan will cave.

Nathan looks at Haley and sighs.

"I guess" Nathan says while looking out the window.

Jamie and Sam are playing in the yard. Jamie is tackling Sam and they are laughing. While watching his kids play Nathan remembers a time that was special to him.

* * *

"_Daddy, come here" A 5 year old Samantha says._

"_What is it baby?" Nathan asks while bending down to his daughter's eye level._

_Samantha tapped her father on the shoulder. "Tag you're it" she says._

_Sam runs around the front yard while Nathan runs after her. Eventually he grabs her and they fall to the ground laughing. _

_They are lying on the ground looking at the clouds._

"_Daddy I love you"_

"_Well I love you too"_

"_Am I your favorite girl?"_

"_Of course you are just don't tell your mom"_

_Samantha laughs._

"_Am I your favorite guy?" Nathan asks his daughter._

"_Of course you are daddy. You will always be number one in my eyes" Samantha says with a smile._

"_Will you remember that when you start to date guys?" Nathan says._

"_Um, yes" Samantha says showing a great big smile._

_Haley comes outside to look at her beautiful family._

"_Where is my little girl?" Haley asks._

_Samantha gets up and runs to her mother._

"_Mommy" Samantha says while hugging her mother._

* * *

"Nathan, what are you thinking about?" Haley asks.

"Nothing" Nathan replies.

* * *

Samantha is sitting on the couch watching her parents pace back and forth. Jamie is in his room playing.

"Mom, dad what are you doing?" Sam asks getting tired of watching her parents pacing.

Haley and Nathan stopped pacing and sat in front of Sam.

"Your mom and I talked about this Jack situation" Nathan says hesitantly.

"The rules still stand" Haley says and Sam just sighs.

"But he can come over and get to know the family a little bit" Nathan finishes.

Sam perked up quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes, but he will have to come over sometime next week because your father and I have a wedding to attend to tomorrow" Haley explains.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Sam says.

"So, go call him and tell him the plan" Nathan says while getting up in his chair.

Sam stands up and hugs both her parents.

"You guys are the greatest" Sam says while heading up the stairs. Sam stops quickly and turns around.

"Hey dad" Sam says.

"Yeah"

"You're still number one in my eyes" Sam says with a smirk while running up to her room.

Nathan smiles at the comment his daughter makes. Haley smiles also.

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you, my sisters coming" Haley says breaking Nathan's smile.

"Doesn't she know we are leaving?"

"Yes, but she says she would watch Sam and Jamie"

"That's cool I guess. I'm going to take a shower" Nathan says before kissing his wife and heading upstairs.

* * *

Haley walks into Sam's room after Sam hangs up the phone.

"Hey kiddo" Haley says while sitting on Sam's bed.

"Hey" Sam replies.

"So, what did Jack say?" Haley asks with slight interest.

"He said he was cool with it" Sam says while grabbing her notebook.

"Do you remember when you were younger and you came home crying because a boy picked on you?" Haley asks.

Sam looked at her mom and replied with a simple "Yes"

* * *

_A 10 year old Samantha Scott walks into her house crying. A concerned Haley sees the tears and rushed to her side._

"_Baby, what's the matter?" Haley asks while rubbing Sam's back trying to calm her down._

_Sam calms down enough to speak. _

"_This boy at school kept picking on me"_

"_Well what did he say?" Haley asks with curiosity._

"_He said that I was weird and that nobody likes me"_

"_Honey, don't listen to him. Your dad and I like you and so does Aunt Brooke and pretty soon you will have a little brother and he will love you too"_

"_I guess" Sam says while wiping the tears off of her face._

"_Did you ever think that maybe this boy likes you? Most boys who pick on girls it means they like them" Haley says._

_Sam glares at her mother._

"_Boys are gross" Sam says and runs upstairs._

* * *

"Yeah I remember boys are gross" Sam says and laughs along with her mother.

"I guess you don't think that now" Haley replies with a smirk.

"No I don't"

A voice is heard downstairs.

"Hey Scott family guess who is here"

Sam looks at her mother and smiles and runs downstairs. Sam sees her aunt Brooke and goes in for a hug.

"Aunt Brooke you're here" Sam says with a smile.

"Of course I am sweetie. Someone's got to keep an eye on you" Brooke says with a laugh.

"Aunt Brooke" screams Jamie who is running down the stairs.

"James Lucas Scott we walk in this house" Says Haley is following close behind him.

"Sorry momma" Jamie says while walking over to Brooke.

"Hey kiddo" Brooke says while picking Jamie up.

"I missed you" Jamie says while smiling at his aunt.

"I missed all of you" Brooke says while putting Jamie down.

Haley walks up to Brooke and envelops her in a hug.

"I missed you little sister"

"I missed you too"

* * *

After Brooke got settled in it was late so Sam and Jamie are in bed and Nathan, Brooke and Haley are talking in the living room.

"You are letting her date" Brooke says surprised.

"Yes" Haley replies.

"Out of curiosity Brooke what would you have done" Nathan asks.

"Um, honestly I would I wouldn't know what to do" Brooke says with a smile.

"Nathan was scared of losing her" Haley says with a smirk.

"I can't help it she is my little girl"

"We all know that Nathan but you have to let her grow up" Haley says and Brooke nods in agreement.

After a couple more hours of talking everyone decided to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Nathan and Haley are busy getting ready for a wedding they have to attend. The wedding is for one of Haley's colleagues.

Downstairs, Brooke, Sam and Jamie are all hanging out and talking.

A few minutes later Nathan and Haley came downstairs to say their goodbyes.

"You guys behave for Brooke" Haley says in her motherly tone.

"We will" replies Sam.

Sam and Jamie hug their parents.

"We love you guys" Nathan says.

"We love you too daddy" Jamie replies.

"You know you guys are going to be late" says Brooke with a slight smirk.

"Alright we are going. Brooke keep an eye on them especially Samantha" Haley says while grinning at her daughter.

"Hey" says Sam offended.

"Bye" Nathan and Haley say while walking out the door.

* * *

The wedding was nothing special it was just family and friends. The reception was filled with music and alcohol but neither Haley nor Nathan drank any.

Nathan and Haley are on their way home. Nathan is driving and Haley is talking about the ceremony.

"I really liked the colors she chose for the ceremony" Haley says with a smile.

"You would. It was the same colors we used when we renewed our vows" Nathan says with a smirk.

"I miss the kids" Haley says with a pout.

Nathan looks over to Haley.

"So, do I but they are fine with your sister"

Haley looks forward and she screams "NATHAN LOOK OUT!"

* * *

**A/N-There it is. Hope you liked it. For those of you who are reading my story on quizilla I have the next chapter up. For those who don't know what I am talking about it's called A Secret Bond.**


	4. Slipped Away

**A/N-A New Chapter for you guys. It was challenging for me to write but I think I did okay.**_

* * *

_

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow once wrote: There is no grief like the grief that does not speak._

_

* * *

_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
_

"The lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake…" The pastor says while the family and friends of the Scott's watch as the caskets for Haley and Nathan are lowered into the ground.

Brooke is crying holding Jamie's hand and Sam is standing off to the side just watching. Sam looks around at all the people attending her parents' funeral. They were truly loved.

"In the midst of life we are death. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust" The pastor continues.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
__  
__Na na, na na na, na na_

Soon the service was over and people headed to their cars. Brooke, Jamie and Sam stood still. Peyton and Lucas come up to Brooke.

"Brooke, everyone is leaving" Peyton says in a soft voice.

Brooke wipes the tears off of her face. "Okay, come on guys"

Jamie follows Brooke but Sam just stands there. Brooke looks at Peyton and has her hold Jamie's hand while Brooke gets Sam. Brooke puts her hand on Sam's shoulder but she shrugs it off and walks away.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

* * *

Brooke, Jamie, Sam, Peyton and Lucas walk into Brooke's newly bought home.

"Aunt Brooke I'm hungry" says Jamie in a soft tone.

"I'll get you something to eat buddy" Lucas says while taking Jamie into the kitchen.

Sam sits on the couch and looks out the window blocking everything out. Peyton notices.

"How is Sam holding up Brooke?" Peyton asks with concern.

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

Brooke looks over at her niece and sighs.

"She just sits there and stares out the window. She hasn't spoken since the accident" Brooke says while still looking at Sam.

"Hey Sam are you hungry?" asks Lucas from the kitchen.

Sam gets up from the couch and storms to her room slamming the door behind her.

"I guess not" Lucas says while walking out of the kitchen with Jamie.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
_

"How come Sam doesn't talk anymore?" Jamie asks no one in particular.

"She's grieving buddy" says Brooke while hugging her nephew.

"Everyone is but it doesn't mean she has to be quiet" Jamie says while sitting on the couch.

"How are you Brooke?" Lucas asks with concern.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
_

"I lost my sister, Sam won't talk to me. I'm hurting Luke, real bad" Brooke says while tears flow down her cheeks.

Peyton envelops Brooke in a hug and tries to soothe her.

"It will get better B. Davis"

"Thanks P. Sawyer" Brooke says while taking a seat.

Lucas and Peyton sit next to Brooke.

"Do you know what is going to happen to Sam and Jamie?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they are staying with me. At least I think that was what Haley and Nathan put in there will besides I'm their only living relative left" Brooke says and lets out an exhausted sigh.

"What about your mother?" Lucas asks.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

"Who know where she is. It was just Haley and I against the world for so long. I can't even remember the last time I talked to my mother"

"What is going to happen to Clothes over Bros?" Peyton asks in a curious tone.

"I'm going to run it here in Tree Hill and probably open a boutique here as well. I'll worry about that all later. I have two kids to take care of" Brooke says while glancing at Jamie and Sam's closed door.

"She will talk to you eventually Brooke, just give her time" Lucas says noticing Brooke's frustration.

"I want to thank you guys for being here these last few days" Brooke says in gratitude.

"Of course we are always here for you guys just give us a call" says Peyton while getting up from her seat.

"We should probably get going" Lucas says following Peyton's movements.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Brooke says while walking them to the door.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

* * *

Peyton and Lucas leave and Brooke walks over to see Jamie and he is asleep on the couch. She covers him up in a blanket and goes to check on Sam.

Sam is lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She changed out of the clothes she attended the funeral in. She is now in sweatpants and one of her dad's jerseys.

"Sam, are you okay?" Brooke asks while walking into her niece's room.

Sam just stares at the ceiling.

"It was really nice of your father's team to be present at the funeral" Brooke says while trying to get Sam to say something. Nothing seemed to be working.

Brooke walks over to Sam and kisses her forehead and walks out of the room. She checks on Jamie on more time and walks into her bedroom.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.._

Brooke picks up a picture of her and Haley when they were in high school.

"How could you do this Haley? How could you leave those kids motherless? How could you leave me? God, I miss you so much" Brooke says while breaking down and sobbing on the floor.

* * *

Jamie, who never was sleeping gets off of the couch and walks into his bedroom. He sits on his bed and holds onto his bear Mr. Waffles. His mom gave it to him when he was born. He holds onto it for dear life and he cries himself to sleep.

_The day you slept away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

* * *

Sam grabs a picture off of her desk and looks at it. It is one of her and her parents. It was taken on a day at the beach last year. Sam starts to cry for the first time since her parents died. She puts the picture down and grabs her notebook and starts to write something.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

* * *

After Brooke calmed herself she went to check on Jamie and Sam again because she was afraid that she might lose them too. She realized that Jamie went into his room because she heard little footsteps walk past her room. She sees Jamie in his bed clutching Mr. Waffles and she smiles a sad smile. She then checks on Sam again. When she walks into her room Sam is sleeping on her bed and Brooke notices her tear stained cheeks. She walks over to Sam and kisses her forehead and looks at the notebook that is on her bed and reads what Sam has wrote…

_Grief is like the ocean, it's deep and dark and bigger than all of us…and pain is like a thief in the night…quiet…persistent…unfair…diminished by time, fate and love_

**A/N-There it is. It took me a little over an hour to write so hopefully it is an okay chapter. Review PLEASE!!!**

* * *

* * *


	5. First Day Back

**A/N-Here is a new chapter for you guys. I loved the honest reviews and thank you so much. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**

2 Weeks Later

It's been hard for Sam, Jamie and Brooke after losing the ones that they loved. Sam and Jamie haven't been in school since their parents died. Brooke thought that they should heal just a little bit before they face everyone but today was the day that they would go back to school and hopefully get into a routine.

Brooke got Jamie up earlier and he is in the kitchen eating. Brooke went into Sam's room and tried to get her to come out.

"Samantha, sweetie you have to get up" Brooke says while sitting on Sam's bed.

"I don't wanna" whines Sam.

"I know that but you have been locked up in this room for weeks. You have to go to school" pleads an exhausted Brooke.

Sam sits up in her bed.

"I can't go back their Brooke. Mom taught there, she taught in my classroom. How am I supposed to face every one, I just can't"

"Eventually you have to go back and that day will be hard. It's going to be hard but you have the memories of your mom that will help heal your broken heart" Brooke says while grabbing a hold of Sam's hand.

Jamie walked into the room and climbed on the bed.

"Sam, you remember how momma got when you skipped school that one day?" says Jamie while looking at Sam.

* * *

_15 year old Samantha Scott is sitting on the couch watching TV when a very pissed off Haley walks through the door._

"_SAMANTHA BROOKE SCOTT!" screams Haley while walking into the living room._

"_Um…hi" Sam says hesitantly._

_Haley sits down next to Sam and Sam moves away._

"_Where did you decide to go?" Haley says rather calmly._

_Sam stays quiet and Haley grabs Sam's chin to make her look at her._

"_I already know you skipped school considering that I work there so do you want to tell me why you did it" _

"_I didn't want to deal with the drama. Ever since people found out that I was the daughter of Haley and Nathan Scott they treat me differently" Sam says honestly._

"_Sweetie, do your friends treat you differently?" asks Haley._

"_No, they already knew" says Sam._

"_Then that is all that matters but that is no excuse in skipping school. You know how I feel about that"_

"_I know"_

"_I wouldn't even let your aunt Brooke skip either"_

"_I know that she complains about it all the time" says Sam with a small laugh._

"_Just remember don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game" _

_Sam looks at her mother with a weird look._

"_Did you just quote Babe Ruth?"_

_Haley smiles "Yeah but I didn't think you would know that"_

* * *

"Momma wouldn't want you to skip school" Jamie says with all confidence.

"Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game" Sam says while getting out of bed.

* * *

Brooke is at the newly built Clothes over Bros. She just dropped Jamie and Sam off at school. Brooke walks into the store and sees Millicent at the front.

"Hey Millie" Brooke says while walking over to her.

"Hey, Brooke how are you holding up?" Millie asks in concern.

"I'm getting there. I just dropped off Sam and Jamie at school"

"It's good that they have you Brooke after everything that happened" Millie says while giving Brooke a hug.

"Yeah they are good kids. Millicent I know I shouldn't ask but I am going to need your help here for awhile"

"Absolutely"

"Thanks" Brooke says while walking to the back of the store.

* * *

Jamie is sitting on a bench near the playground watching his friends play. His friend Andre sits next to him.

"Hey" Andre says.

"Hi" Jamie says in a soft tone.

"Are you going to be okay?" Andre asks with concern.

"Yeah, do you want to go play?" Jamie asks.

"Sure, let's go"

Andre and Jamie get off of the bench and go to the monkey bars.

* * *

Sam is standing in front of the door to her English class, her mom's classroom. Other students are looking at her with sympathy but she just shrugs it off. Jack comes up to her and holds her hand.

"You don't have to do this alone" Jack says while looking at Sam.

"Good because I can't do it alone" Sam says while hugging Jack.

Sam takes a breath and Jack and her walk into the classroom.

* * *

Sam and Jack enter the class and sit in their seats waiting for the new teacher to start class. Sam loves English and she is an intelligent writer.

"Okay class. I'm Julian Baker but Mr. Baker to you" Julian says with a smirk.

Everyone in the class laughed including Sam.

"It looks like we are in the middle of your romance segment"

A blonde haired girl by the name of Alex complained "Oh come on, we weren't even suppose to do it but Mrs. Scott made it part of her plans. Now that she is gone we don't have to do it"

Everyone around her told her to shut up but she didn't. Sam stayed silent.

"Personally I'm glad she's gone, she was a bitch"

Sam was getting angrier by the second and the class all started yelling.

"Class that's enough" Julian says trying to settle down the class.

"Look over there, it's Samantha Scott" Alex says directing towards to Sam. She whispers something else to the group sitting next to her loud enough for only Sam to hear.

"Her mom had her in high school. I bet you she is a slut just like her mother"

That comment set Sam off. She walked over to Alex and stood in front of her.

"Want to say that to my face?" Sam says with anger.

Alex stands up in front of Sam.

"You're a slut just like your mother" Alex says with a smirk.

Sam punches Alex in the face and Alex hits back. Both girls are going at it when the next thing you know they were pulled off of each other by the teacher.

* * *

Brooke walks into the office where Sam is sitting on a chair nursing her busted up late. Brooke sees Sam and walks over to her with concern written all over her face.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Brooke says but Sam doesn't get a chance to answer. The principal walks out of the office with Alex and her mother. Alex has a black eye and her mother doesn't look very happy. Brooke sees them and looks over at Sam and realized what happened.

"Ms. Davis and Sam let's talk in my office" Principle Turner says while walking into his office.

Brooke and Sam sit down in chairs opposite of the principal's desk.

"What happened?" Brooke asks Principal Turner.

"From what I can tell Sam and another girl got into a brawl after some words were said that Samantha didn't agree with"

"Sam is that true?" Brooke asks while looking at her niece.

Sam took a deep breath "Alex called mom a bitch and a slut and called me a slut so I punched her"

"Sam, you know this school doesn't tolerate fighting so we have no choice but to suspend you for 2 days" Principal Turner says.

"Whatever" Sam says while looking at her feet.

Principal Turner wanted to speak with Brooke alone so Sam went to the car to wait. 10 minutes later Brooke enters the car and they go to pick up Jamie.

* * *

They stop in front of Jamie's school and wait for the kids to be let out.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Brooke asks with frustration.

"Nope" Sam replies while getting out of the car to get Jamie who just walked out of the school.

* * *

Brooke, Sam and Jamie are walking into the house when Jamie finally notices Sam's busted lip.

"Sammy, what did you do to your lip?" Jamie asks with interest.

"Someone called mom a slut and a bitch so I punched her and she punched me" Sam replies with no care what so ever.

"SAMANTHA!" Brooke yells.

"WHAT?!" Sam yells back.

"What would your mom say about you using language like that?" Brooke asks with all seriousness.

"Well she's dead so who cares" Sam says while slamming her bedroom door shut.

Outside the door Sam can hear Jamie crying and Brooke trying to calm him down. Sam opens up her bedroom window and leaves. She doesn't know where but all she knows is that she needs to get out.

* * *

A little while later Brooke finished cooking dinner while Jamie was sitting watching her.

"Hey buddy do you want to get your sister for me?" Brooke asks while setting the table.

"Sure Aunt Brooke" Jamie says while running into his sister's room.

A few seconds later he comes out of the room and runs up to Brooke.

"Sam's gone" is all the 5 year old could say through the quiet sobs.

* * *

Sam walks up to a somewhat familiar door and knocks waiting for an answer. The door opens and the familiar figure walks onto the deck.

"Hi" Sam says weakly.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

_There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, who will you be? Will you let down your defenses and find solace in someone unexpected? Will you reach out? Will you face your greatest fears bravely and move forward with faith. Or will you succumb to the darkness in your soul?_

**A/N- So I hope u guys like it. **

**I added Julian Baker into the story because I like his character on the show.**

**Just to sum this up Sam was named after Brooke which is why she is known as Samantha Brooke Scott and Jamie was named after Lucas which is why he is known as James Lucas Scott (Just like the show).**

**I hope u guys like the flashbacks and I know they all have been about Sam but hopefully as the story continues Jamie will have some as well but those will be more recent considering he is only 5.**

**A FEW QUESTIONS:**

**What would you guys like to see?**

**Who does Sam go see? (It can be anybody from the show)**

**Who does Brooke find her?**

**PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IT WILL HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER PRETTY FAST**

* * *


	6. Runaway Found

**A/N-Another chapter for you guys. Enjoy it.**

* * *

4 Hours. That's how long Sam has been missing. Brooke is in panic mode and everyone is watching her. Lucas and Peyton came over to help Brooke find Sam. They searched everywhere they could think of. Jamie cried himself to sleep. Lucas and Peyton watch as Brooke paces back and forth mumbling to herself.

"Why would she do this? She won't even answer her phone" Brooke mumbles to no one in particular.

"Brooke, honey you have to calm down" Peyton says trying to get Brooke to stop pacing.

Brooke stops and looks at Peyton.

"Why won't she answer her phone?" Brooke says with tears.

"She doesn't want to talk right now. Brooke, she will come home you just have to wait" Peyton reassures.

"I can't do that. Haley entrusted me her kids and I need to keep them safe and I can't do that if Sam is out god knows where" Brooke screams and continues to cry.

* * *

Sam walks up a familiar pathway. She stands in front of a house that is familiar to her family or at least to her father. It belongs to a sweet old man. His name is Brian Durham but people just call him Whitey.

Sam knocks on the door and waits. The door opens revealing an older bald man.

"Hi" Sam says weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Whitey asks with concern.

"I don't know" Sam replies with tears in her eyes.

"Come inside" Whitey says while entering his house.

Sam sits down on the couch while Whitey sits in his chair.

"It's good to see you Samantha. It's been a long time"

"Yeah, I didn't see you at the funeral. Where were you?" Sam asks.

"I couldn't bring myself to go. Truth is I stayed in bed and cried"

"I know the feeling" Sam says looking out the window.

"What's on your mind?"

Sam looks at Whitey with surprise.

"How do you know something is on my mind?"

"Because you get the same look that you mom does"

"You knew my mom too" Sam asks.

"I knew your mother and father more than anyone else. Your father was a great man. He was better than his father. Your mother changed him" Whitey says smiling and remembering the past.

"Yeah, dad said that when he met mom he was a real jackass"

"He was just like Dan but when he met your mom everything changed"

"Whitey, can I ask you something?" Sam says while turning to look at him.

"Of course you can"

"Dad said that you lost your wife a long time ago and I was wondering when you stopped grieving"

"I'll let you know when I find out"

Sam looks at him confused.

"I haven't stopped grieving over Camille but day by day I grieve a little less but that doesn't mean I forget about her"

"I hate this. The way I feel. It sucks because one day I am going to get married and I won't have my dad there to walk me down the aisle or my mom won't help me with my dress. I'm only 15 they are going to miss everything" Sam says while crying.

"Sam they won't be there physically but they will be there in your heart or in spirit but you do have 2 people in your life right now. You have Jamie and Brooke. They will be there for those things you talked about. I wish that I could take your pain away but I know that I can't but I will always be here for you when you need to talk"

"Thanks Whitey"

"Sam, does Brooke know that you are here?"

"No, could you call her. I just can't"

"Yes I will"

Whitey goes into his kitchen and dials a number on his telephone.

* * *

Brooke is now sitting on the couch watching the clock intently. The phone rings and she runs to answer it.

"Sam"

"Um, no it's Whitey. Sam's here and she's safe"

"Thank you for calling. I have been worried sick"

"I think you should come and get her. She needs her family"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Whitey"

"See ya soon"

Brooke hangs up the phone and looks at Peyton and Lucas.

"Who was it?" Lucas asks concerned.

Brooke looks at him.

"Sam is with Whitey. I can't believe I didn't think about that earlier. Nathan always went to see him" Brooke says while grabbing her keys.

"We will stay and watch Jamie you just go bring Sam home" Peyton says while hugging Brooke.

"Thanks you guys" Brooke says while walking through the door.

* * *

Brooke walks up to Whitey's door and was greeted by him on the porch. After they talk for a few minutes Brooke walks in and sees Sam on the couch looking at her shoes.

"Samantha" Brooke says.

Sam looks up at her aunt with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry for everything" Sam says while tears escape her eyes.

Brooke sits next to Sam and gives her a hug.

"It's okay sweetie but you can't just take off like that. You have everyone worried sick"

"I know I just needed to talk to somebody" Sam says while wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"You could talk to me Sam. We did it all the time"

"Not anymore, too many things have changed. Can we go home? I'm really tired" Sam pleads.

"Yeah, go wait in the car while I talk to Whitey" Brooke says while standing up.

Sam says goodbye to Whitey and goes out to the car. Brooke turns to Whitey and hugs him.

"Thanks for keeping her safe" Brooke says.

"You are doing a great job with her so far" Whitey says.

"No I'm not. She won't talk to me" Brooke says while looking at Sam in the car.

"Yes, you are and eventually she will talk to you. She is just having a hard time right now but it will get better I promise"

"I hope you are right" Brooke starts heading to the door.

"You're a good aunt and a great godmother. Never forget that Brooke Davis" Whitey says while walking to the door.

"I hope Haley knows that I am trying my best to raise her kids" Brooke says while looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, she does. Believe that"

"Yeah, Goodbye Whitey"

"Goodbye Brooke"

* * *

**A/N-Whitey popped into the story. Coming up next chapter. Sam acts out and Brooke goes into mothermood real quick. Jamie has a flashback. Brooke even has one too.**


	7. Paintballs, Parties, Yelling Oh My

**A/N-I'm back again with a new chapter. This took my a few hours to write and I loved writing it especially the flashbacks. Hope you enjoy them too.**

* * *

Since Sam took off she has been behaving for the most part. She still back talks every now and then but what kid doesn't. She has even started spending most of her days outside of her room which made Brooke and Jamie really happy.

* * *

Sam walks out of her room and spots Jamie and Brooke already eating breakfast. She goes and pours herself cereal and sits down at the table next to her little brother.

"Morning Sammy" Jamie says happily.

"Morning" Sam replies while taking a bite out of her cereal.

"You're up early. Usually I have to drag you out of bed" Brooke says with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep any longer… I had a really great dream" Sam replies with a smile.

"What was it about?" Jamie asks curiously.

"It doesn't matter" Sam says while finishing her food.

A few minutes later Sam clears everything off of the table and starts heading to the door. Brooke stops her.

"Sam, no more fights. I really don't want a call from your school" Brooke says in a serious tone.

Sam turns and looks at Brooke.

"I promise no fights" Sam says after hugging Brooke.

* * *

Sam walks out the door and is met by Jack down the street.

"Hey" Jack replies.

"Hi" Sam says after hugging Jack.

"How have you been after everything?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm glad that I have you though" Sam says with a smile.

Jack grabs a hold of Sam's hand and they start walking to school.

* * *

Jamie was lucky enough not to have school today so he got to spend time with Lucas while Brooke was at work.

They were currently playing basketball in Tree Hill High's gym.

"You know buddy this was your dad's favorite place" Lucas says while shooting a free throw.

"I thought it was the river court" Jamie says confused.

"It never used to be. When I first met your dad he was real mean to me but once he started dating your mom and we started hanging out we grew to like each other" Lucas says with a smile while handing the basketball to Jamie.

"Lucas did you like my daddy" Jamie asks in his 5 year old voice.

"Yes, I did. I thought of him as my little brother"

"I miss him" Jamie says with sadness in his voice.

"I know you do buddy but I have a place that will cheer you up" Lucas says while picking up Jamie and heading out of the gym.

* * *

Brooke is sitting at a table working on new sketches when Peyton walks into the store and walks over to Brooke.

"That's amazing Brooke" Peyton says while looking at all the sketches.

"Yeah it's going to be my new line" Brooke says with a smile.

"What's it called?" Peyton asks while seeing the hint of happiness in Brooke's eyes.

"The Tutor-Girl and Tigger line" Brooke says happily.

"Your nicknames" Peyton says.

"Yeah, got to say my sister was right" Brooke says while remembering the time when this issue was first brought up.

* * *

_Brooke is sitting in the kitchen working on sketches in the Naley apartment which is also Brooke's. A very pregnant Haley walks out of her bedroom and walks over to Brooke._

"_Hey girlie, what are you doing?" Haley asks while she sits next to her little sister._

"_Working on sketches" Brooke replies._

_Haley looks at Brooke and smiles._

"_Have you ever thought about putting our two different styles into one?" Haley asks while putting a hand on her stomach._

"_No, I haven't but I would know what to call it" Brooke says smiling at her sister._

"_And what would that be?" Haley asks._

"_The Tutor-Girl and Tigger line" Brooke smiles and Haley laughs._

"_How is my niece doing in there?" Brooke asks._

"_She's doing great but its niece and goddaughter" Haley says with a smile._

_Brooke looks at her and smiles and claps her hands happily._

"_Really?" Brooke asks._

_Haley nods her head and Brooke hugs her with all her might._

"_Oh god" Haley says._

"_What? What is it?" Brooke says in panic._

"_I think I am having my baby" Haley says with a smile._

"_We need to get you out of here. NATHAN!" Brooke screams._

* * *

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asks as she sees tears in Brooke's eyes.

Brooke wipes away the tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Brooke replies.

"Okay" Peyton says not quite believing Brooke.

* * *

Sam is sitting in her English class next to Jack. They are talking about plans for later tonight.

"Hey, so I was thinking about having a party" Sam whispers to Jack.

"Please say keg party" Jack whispers back.

"Of course, I'll text you with the details" Sam whispers back while the teacher starts class.

"Alright, I am going to reintroduce the assignment that you would have gotten a few days ago but because of the chick fight I never got a chance to say. Since you are in the romance unit you will have the rest of the semester to write your own love story. It can be made up or real life doesn't matter. It can even be as long as you like but since I am giving you the entire semester I expect it to be more than a paragraph" Julian says while some of the class groans at the new assignment.

Sam smiles and so does Jack.

"I'm liking this assignment" Sam says.

"Yeah, me too" Jack replies and keeping his gaze on the brunette longer then he should.

* * *

Lucas and Jamie enter an open field with a sign that says Tree Hill's Paintball City.

"I remember this place" Jamie says with a smile.

"I know your dad told me he took you and Sam here almost every Sunday" Lucas replies.

Lucas and Jamie suited up to play.

"Lock and load Jimmy-Jam" Lucas says.

"You're going down old man" Jamie replies while running away.

As Jamie hid behind a wall he remembers a Sunday with his family.

* * *

"_Dad, I can't believe you are dragging us here again. What the crap?" Sam complains from the back seat of the car._

"_Samantha" Haley scolds._

"_Sorry" She replies back._

"_It's going to be fun Sam. Daddy wanted to take you and momma this time" Jamie replies happily._

"_Fine if it means I get to shoot at dad a bunch of time I'm okay with that" Sam says with a smirk._

_Nathan looks in his rearview mirror and looks at Jamie they both smile at each other._

_The Scott family was geared up and ready to play. It was Sam and Haley versus Nathan and Jamie. Sam and Jamie were running everywhere trying to dodge each other's hits. Haley caught up to Nathan and made a sneak attack and shot him in the back._

"_Haley" Nathan complains._

"_Sorry baby. I just had to" Haley says while she gets shot by Jamie._

"_Hey" Haley screams._

_Sam hits Nathan and Nathan shoots at her back. Jamie shoots at Sam as well and now all of them were laughing on the ground wiped out from the day's activities._

"_I'm glad you brought us dad" Sam says while controlling her laughter._

"_Yeah, it was really fun babe" Haley adds in._

"_I say we do this every Sunday" Jamie says happily._

"_I think we can manage that" Nathan says._

* * *

Jamie spotted Lucas in front of him with his back turned so he shot and Lucas turned around.

"You got me" Lucas complained.

"I told you that you were going down" Jamie says while laughing.

Lucas laughs right along with him.

* * *

After dinner Brooke asked Sam and Jamie to hang out while she could get some work done. Jamie and Sam are in Sam's room sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asks.

"Texting" Sam replies.

"About what?"

"Party, you want to go" Sam asks while closing her phone.

Sam walks over to her window and opens it.

"Why don't you just use the door?" Jamie asks.

Sam looks at her little brother. "Because it's more like an adventure"

"Like Goonies" Jamie asks.

"Exactly. So you want to go to the party or what?" Sam replies.

"Is there a moon bounce?" Jamie asks in his 5 year old way.

"There's moon shine" Sam replies.

"Okay" Jamie replies and hops off of the bed.

Sam and Jamie exit the window and head to the party.

* * *

Brooke is in the kitchen working on her sketches when a knock on the door breaks her concentration. Brooke goes and answers the door.

"Hey Millie, what's up?" Brooke asks.

"There's a problem at the store. The nosy guy across the street called and said he say someone breaking in" Millicent says out of breath.

"Okay, I just got to tell Sam to watch Jamie and we can go check it out" Brooke says while walking to Sam's door.

"Hey Sam" Brooke says but notices that Sam and Jamie are gone. Brooke is getting angry.

* * *

Brooke and Millicent run into the store and sees a bunch of high school students dancing and drinking. Brooke notices the keg in the middle of the store and sees Sam talking to Jack with Jamie flashing glow sticks in the corner.

"I'll get Jamie" Millicent says while Brooke storms over to Sam.

Brooke grabs a hold of Sam's arm and Jack backs away.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Brooke says angrily.

"Having fun" Sam replies. Brooke can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"First of all you are 15 years old second you take your little brother out of the house without asking and third you are breaking and entering in the place where I work" Brooke yells while people start clearing out of the store.

Sam stays silent and looks away from her aunt.

"Start cleaning" Brooke yells while walking away from her niece.

* * *

Sam spent the next few hours cleaning in silence. Sam was also silent on the car ride home. Brooke has never yelled at her and she was starting to freak because Brooke hasn't said a word since a few hours before.

Brooke, Jamie and Sam enter the house.

"Jamie, get ready for bed" Brooke says calmly.

Jamie runs to his bedroom and Sam starts heading to her bedroom but Brooke's angry voice stopped her.

"SIT!" Brooke yells at Samantha.

Sam turns around and looks at Brooke.

"I'm not a dog you can't just order me to sit" Sam replies sarcastically.

"I suggest you sit down Samantha" Brooke says calmly which scared the hell out of Sam so she gave in and sat down on the couch.

Brooke sits on the table in front of the couch and she looks at Sam.

"You're grounded, I don't know for how long but when I figure it out I will let you know. Just one question Samantha" Brooke says.

"What?" Samantha says harshly.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady. I just want to know what in the world were you thinking. Who on earth gave you the idea that you could drink?" Brooke asks.

"I was stupid. I'm sorry" Sam says quietly.

Brooke sighs.

"I know you are sweetie but I am still very pissed off at you right now. That's it for now go to bed and we will talk more tomorrow" Brooke says while standing up from the table.

Sam gets up off of the couch and heads to her bedroom.

* * *

Brooke looks at a picture of her and Haley on the mantle and sighs.

"I hope that I am handling this the right way" Brooke says to no one in particular.

* * *

Sam changes into her dad's jersey and her sweat pants and pulls out her English Notebook.

Sam begins writing.

**Naley: The Perfect Love Story**

**By Samantha Scott**

* * *

_Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated or unsatisfied or barely getting by, but that pain's a lie, and if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay, because we all need a little help sometimes. Someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way, that someone is out there, and that someone will find you._

**A/N- This was a long chapter. I loved Brooke's motherly side. Do you guys want longer or shorter chapters? Please let me know.**

**What do you guys think about Jack/Sam pairing? **

**Would you like to see a Brooke and Julian pairing?**

**Also would you guys like to see more of Lucas and Peyton?**

**Please let me know and review please**

* * *


	8. Thunder

**A/N-I decided to add a little thing about thunderstorms in this chapter. I hate thunderstorms and I made Sam and Jamie not like them either. A little Brooke, Sam and Jamie bonding time as well.**

* * *

Nights like these are tough for Sam and Jamie. Both kids never liked thunderstorms. Each time it would storm like this night they would sleep in their parents' bed but now they can't do that. A month ago they could've but now they can't.

Jamie made his way into his aunt's room. Brooke was sleeping and Jamie gently nudged her awake.

"Aunt Brooke, I'm scared" Jamie says in a soft tone.

Brooke wipes her eyes and looks at her nephew. She realized that it was storming outside and knew what Jamie wanted.

"Come under the covers little man" Brooke says while lifting up her covers for Jamie to crawl in.

Jamie snuggled up to his aunt and she ruffled his hair.

"Do you think Sam is safe?" Jamie asks worrying about his sister.

"I'm sure she is Jamie" Brooke says.

"But Aunt Brooke Sammy is more afraid of rainstorms then I am and I am 5 she is 15" Jamie says still worried.

Memories from the past made Brooke realize that Jamie was right.

* * *

_A 12 year old Samantha Scott was sitting on the couch with her hands over her ears to cover out the sound coming from outside. Sam is crying and rocking back and forth. She was spending time with her Aunt Brooke in New York._

_Brooke came out of her room and spots her niece crying on the couch._

"_Sammy, honey, are you okay?" Brooke asks while rubbing Sam's back._

"_No" Samantha mumbles._

"_You've never liked thunderstorms ever since you were a baby but if you were scared why didn't you come and get me" Brooke asks._

"_Because I am 12 years old I don't need to act like a baby" _

"_Trust me honey you aren't but you need to get some sleep" Brooke says._

"_I can't sleep" Sam mumbles. Her crying stopped._

"_Come on you can bunk with me. I won't bite you" Brooke says laughing a little bit._

"_Okay but can we not tell anyone about this?"_

"_Your secret is safe with me"_

_Both girls make their way to Brooke's bedroom to get some sleep._

* * *

Snapping out of her day dream Brooke knew she had to go see if Sam was alright.

"Stay here Jamie, I will be right back" Brooke says while getting up. She didn't realize that he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Brooke walks out of her room and sees Sam in the same position she found her in when she was 12. Brooke knew that Sam was mad at her still. Sam was grounded for a month after she threw her little party but that month was coming to an end.

Brooke sits down next to Sam and rubs her back like she did 3 years ago.

"Sammy, it's going to be okay" Brooke says trying to comfort her niece.

Sam lays her head on Brooke's shoulder and cries silently.

"Honey, it's okay that you are afraid of storms"

"No it's not. If someone found out I act like this I would be made fun of" Sam says tiredly.

"Like I told you three years ago, your secret is safe with me but you need to get some sleep missy" Brooke says in a motherly tone.

Sam looks at Brooke and Brooke knows what Sam wants.

"Come bunk with me, your brother is already there" Brooke says.

Sam stands up from the couch and she and Brooke walk back into Brooke's bedroom.

* * *

Brooke is lying down in the middle with her niece and nephew on opposite sides of her.

"Brooke, what are you scared of?" Sam asks.

"Losing my family" Brooke replies honestly.

"You lost half of your family and you don't look scared. How do you do it?" Sam says.

"Because I have the other half of my family to keep me safe, Sam you and Jamie are the ones that are keeping me strong. It's been a month since the accident and without you guys I would be a wreck"

"Do you think we will ever stop hurting?"

"Honestly no, but I think it will hurt a little less each day" Brooke says.

Brooke waited for a response but nothing came. She looked down to find that Sam was now asleep so she let herself fall asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up to find her niece and nephew still sleeping. Sam's arm was draped over Brooke's stomach and Jamie's was too. Brooke smiled at them and chuckled a little. She glanced over at the clock and realized that she needed to get the kids up.

"Guys, we need to get up" Brooke says a little too loudly.

Both Sam and Jamie groan but they sat up in bed.

"Get dressed and I will make breakfast" Brooke says while crawling out of bed.

"I want cereal" Sam says.

"Me too" Jamie replies with a yawn.

"Alright then guys just go get dressed"

Sam and Jamie run out of the room and get dressed.

* * *

After Sam and Jamie got changed they joined Brooke for breakfast. The conversation was a little different than the others.

"I like Jack" Sam proclaimed causing Brooke to drop her spoon and Jamie to laugh.

"Sam and Jack sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage" Jamie sings.

"I don't think so" Brooke says sternly.

Sam and Jamie laugh at her.

"Seriously, I think I should date" Sam says facing Brooke.

"Are you 16 yet?" Brooke asks knowing the answer.

"No" Sam replies sadly.

"Then no" Brooke replies quickly.

"Fine I can wait 4 months" Sam replies with a smirk.

"Sam, did you know that tonight is parent teacher's night at your school?" Brooke replies with a grin which now made it Sam's turn to drop her spoon.

"Are you going?" Sam asks her aunt hoping it's a no.

"Yes, I am and I am asking if I should be worried"

Jamie smiles up at Sam knowing that she is going to get in trouble.

"Maybe" Sam replies while looking down.

"I guess I will find out tonight" Brooke says hoping that Sam isn't in that much trouble.

* * *

Brooke walks into Sam's English class and sees the teacher that replaced her sister. She had to admit he was cute.

"Excuse me" Brooke says trying to get Julian's attention.

Julian looks up and smiles.

"You must be Miss Davis"

"Call me Brooke"

"Alright, call me Julian. First off I would like to give my condolences. I know it's late but" Julian tries to say but Brooke cuts him off.

"It's okay but I would really like to talk about Sam" Brooke replies with honesty.

"Sam is a good student but I know since her parents died that she has been having a hard time. There has been a drop in her grades but it really shouldn't be that hard to make it up" Julian replies while looking at his papers.

"Has she been doing the work?" Brooke asks.

"Yes, but not to the best of her ability"

"Oh, okay. What will she have to do to make it up?"

"Just do fine on the major assignment that I planned it would work. They have to write their own love story. Sam told me the title of hers and it is about Naley"

Brooke smirks at the comment. Sam used her nickname for Nathan and Haley.

"It's a great story" Brooke replies with a smile.

"I'm sure it will be" Julian replies with a grin.

"If that's all I have to get home to Sam and Jamie"

"Yes, that is all. Brooke it was nice meeting you. I hope that we can meet again but under different circumstances" Julian replies using his infamous grin causing Brooke to smile.

"Maybe we will" Brooke smirks while walking out of the room.

Once Brooke left the room Julian sits back in his chair and whispers to himself.

"Oh my god"

Brooke is in the hallway saying the same thing.

* * *

Brooke walks into the house and sees Sam writing hopefully it is her final project.

"That better be your final project Sam" Brooke says while sitting next to Sam.

"It is" Sam replies without looking up. She continues to write.

"You should really put all your effort into your schoolwork" Brooke says while trying to get Sam's attention.

"Can you please save the afternoon special for some other time?" Sam replies while looking at Brooke.

"Don't get cocky with me" Brooke says sternly.

"Sorry, but I've heard the speech before. I'll do better it's just I really have to work on this and you keep interrupting me"

"Sorry" Brooke replies simply.

Sam stands up and walks to her door.

"You like him don't you?" Sam replies with the Davis smirk.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asks.

"Mr. Baker. You like him and don't deny it because I can see it in your eyes…anyway I am turning in goodnight"

"Night" Brooke says while digesting everything that Sam had just said to her.

* * *

**A/N-Brooke meets Julian. Sam is working on her essay about her parents. I liked writing this chapter. Are you guys interested in seeing what Sam and Jack's essays are? If so I need to know so that I can write them. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Dating

**A/N-Sorry it's been awhile since my last update for this story but I have had major writers block. Anyway I hope this chapter you guys really like.**

* * *

Things have been beginning to get back to normal for Jamie, Sam and Brooke…well as normal as things can get with losing someone they loved. Sam and Jack have been spending more time with each other and Sam really likes that however Brooke doesn't like that idea too much. Jamie and Sam have gotten a little closer and Jamie joined his school's basketball team. For the last few weeks Brooke has been dealing with her growing feelings for Sam's teacher. Ever since Parent teacher night, she hasn't thought about anything else but him. She hated to admit it but her niece was right. She liked Julian Baker and she finally thought that it was about time to do something about that.

* * *

Brooke walked into Julian's classroom during his free period because if Sam would have seen her she would have thrown a fit.

Julian looks up from his papers and smiles.

"Hello, there Brooke" Julian says with a smile.

"Hi" Brook says while she sits down in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Julian says with a smirk.

"Actually you can. Now normally I wouldn't do this and I it's probably a bad idea but I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime" Brooke says a little out of breath.

Julian looks up at Brooke and smiles.

"I would love too. Say tomorrow night I pick you up at 7"

Brooke smiles at him.

"Perfect"

Julian looked at the clock and sighed.

"If you don't want Sam to know you were here you might want to leave considering this is her next class and the bell rings in a few minutes"

"Right, see you tomorrow Julian"

"See you tomorrow Brooke"

Brooke walks out of the classroom leaving Julian excited about his date with Brooke Davis.

* * *

Sam and Jack are standing in the hallway. Since they have spent a lot of time together their feelings have been growing stronger for each other. They had shared their first kiss last week and that seems to be all that they can do. They were in the middle of kissing when they were interrupted by someone bumping into Sam causing Sam and Jack to pull away from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry" Brooke says while looking up.

"Brooke" Sam exclaims.

Brooke looked at Sam and Jack and she got a little angry because she knew that they had been kissing and in school no less.

"WE will talk when you get home about you and him and no more kissing. I mean it" Brooke says while walking away leaving Sam and Jack stunned for a little bit.

"What was she doing here?" Jack asks.

Sam smiled.

"I think she just asked our teacher out" Sam says while grabbing Jack's hand and walking into the classroom.

* * *

Brooke walks into her store and spots Millicent at the counter.

"Hello friend" Brooke says happily.

"Well someone looks happy" Millie replies.

"I was until I found my niece kissing a boy but then I thought about kissing Julian and now I am all happy again"

"I can see that"

"So, I haven't finished any of the sketches quote yet but they are getting there so they should be done in a few weeks" Brooke states while putting her purse behind the counter.

"Brooke, you do know that after the sketches are done you are going to have to fly to New York don't you"

"Yes, I know" Brooke states sadly.

"What are you going to do with the kids?" Millie asks with concern.

"I think I might want them to come with me otherwise if they don't want to I can ask Peyton and Lucas to take them for a few days. They love those kids too"

"Yeah, they really do"

* * *

Sam walked into Jamie's school gym and watched as he played basketball with his team. Sam could definitely see Jamie ending up in the NBA like their dad.

"Go Jamie" Sam screamed from the stands.

She continued to watch as Jamie and his teammates shoot baskets. Jamie had a lot of grace just like their dad.

Jamie runs over to Sam.

"Sam, come play with us" Jamie says a little out of breath.

"Jamie this is your practice with your team. I play you at the river court later" Sam says with a smile.

"No, my team wants to play with you right guys" Jamie asks.

They all respond with a yes so Sam got up from the bench and made her way down to the court.

Brooke walked into the gym and smiled. She saw her niece and nephew playing basketball. She was glad that they had that. It was a connection to their father. And Brooke was a connection to their mother among other things.

"Sam, that's cheating" Jamie says while jumping up to try and get the ball away from Sam.

"It's not my fault you are so short short-stuff" Sam replies with a smile.

Jamie ran to his teammates and told them to tackle Sam so he could steal the ball and that's what they did. Soon Sam was on the ground, Jamie had the ball and Brooke was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Jamie, that's cheating" Sam exclaims while having 6 kids sitting on her.

"It's not my fault you can't keep yourself from being tackled" Jamie says with a laugh.

The couch blew the whistle signaling the end of practice. All the kids jumped off of Sam and started picking up the basketballs. Brooke walks over to Sam and Jamie with a smile.

"You know Sam, I think you just got beat by a bunch of little kids" Brooke says with a smile.

"Whatever" Sam says while standing up.

"Come on guys, let's go home" Brooke says while walking away as Jamie and Sam follow her out.

* * *

At home Jamie went to his room while Sam and Brooke sat in the kitchen.

"I saw you kissing Jack" Brooke states.

"I told you I liked him" Sam says with a smirk.

"I know but I also said that you can't date until you were 16"

"Oh, we aren't dating" Sam replies quickly.

"Then what are you doing?" Brooke asks.

"We're friends with benefits" Sam says with a straight face.

Brooke's eyes bulged out of their sockets and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"So, not funny" Brooke says while letting out a breath.

"You should have seen your face" Sam says while she continued her laughing.

"Seriously Sam, you know the rules"

"I know that but I turn 16 in like 3 months. Do you really think in three months I will be better prepared to date?" Sam asks.

"I don't know but I know that I will be" Brooke states while Sam laughs.

"Why were you at the school anyway?" Sam asks curiously.

"No reason"

"Huh, you had no reason whatsoever to go to my high school"

"Yep" Brooke says quickly.

"I don't believe you because if I remember correctly I saw you walking away from the direction of my English class"

"To smart for your own good" Brooke says with a smile.

"I get that from mom…So, you and Julian"

"I have a date for tomorrow night"

"Interesting…Congratulations and hey if you put out could you at least get me an A in his class"

"SAMANTHA BROOKE SCOTT" Brooke yells.

Sam starts to laugh.

"I was kidding"

Brooke just shakes her head at her niece. Even though Brooke wouldn't admit it she was really looking forward to this date with Julian.


	10. Family Moments

**A/N- It has been a long time but I have no excuses…The date between Brooke and Julian won't happen until next chapter…as for Sam's essay that she has to write, that will be revealed soon.**

* * *

Sam wakes up in her room and quickly changes into her dad's basketball jersey and a pair of sweat pants. Sam quietly exits her room and goes into Jamie's. Sam is shocked to find that Jamie is already up but what she sees breaks her heart. Her little brother is on his bed crying while looking at a recent photo of their parents.

"Hey Jaime" Sam whispers as she sits down next to her brother.

Jamie's only response was his sniffles.

"Short-stuff, talk to me buddy" Sam asks as she hugs her brother.

"I-It's d-dad's b-birthday t-today" Jamie cries.

"I know buddy, I know" Sam says as tears threaten to fall.

"I miss them s-s-so much."

"So, do I…but I have an idea…how about we go to dad's favorite place and who knows we might feel him there" Sam says while wiping away Jamie's tears.

"Okay, but should we wake Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asks.

"Nah, we should just let her sleep…besides it's really early…now get dressed so we can go to the court" Sam says with a smile.

Jamie gets off of his bed and starts to get ready while Sam places the picture of her parents on the table next to Jamie's bed.

* * *

After Jamie comes back from the bathroom he and Sam quietly exit the house and make their way to the river court.

"Okay Jamie what do you want to do?" Sam asks her little brother once they reached the river court.

"Can you do what daddy did last year?" Jamie asks his older sister.

Sam smiled down at Jamie.

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Brooke wakes up to a quiet house which was a little unusual for a Saturday. Sam usually had her music playing and Jamie would be playing video games.

Brooke gets out of bed and walks into Jamie's room and he isn't there.

"Jamie, buddy where are you?"

Brooke frantically searches the house for her nephew and when she doesn't find him she goes into Sam's room and notices that her niece isn't there either.

"God, where the hell are they?" Brooke says as she sits down on Sam's bed and looks at a family photo on Sam's bedside table.

"Haley, if you were here you would know where your kids are…I can't do this"

* * *

"_Yes, you can Brooke" Haley says with a smile while handing little baby Samantha to her little sister._

"_She's just so tiny, Hales…what if I drop here?" Brooke asks shyly._

"_You won't drop your god daughter Brookie, all you do is support her head."_

_Brooke takes a hold of Samantha and looks down at her._

"_She's so beautiful…she's going to have the boys all over her" Brooke says with a smile._

"_Tell me about it…I really hope she stays this way forever otherwise my husband will go into protective mode."_

"_Hales, you too will go into protective mode…just like me" Brooke says with a grin._

"_Oh by the way, I finally have Nathan's birthday gift."_

"_Brooke, it's been like 3 months since his birthday."_

"_I know that but shopping for Nathan is hard."_

* * *

Brooke looks up from the photo and runs into the kitchen to look at the calendar.

"Nathan's birthday…Oh my god" Brooke says before she runs into her room to change clothes.

* * *

When Brooke reaches the river court she sees Jamie sitting on Sam's shoulders shooting the ball to make a basket.

Brooke walks onto the court and makes herself known.

"You know a note would have been nice or at least a phone call" Brooke says with a raise of her eyebrow.

Sam turns around and puts Jamie on the ground.

"I'm sorry Aunt Brooke but you were sleeping and Jamie and I were kind up at 6" Sam smiles sheepishly.

"You two scared me…I didn't appreciate it" Brooke says while walking closer to her niece and nephew.

Sam walks closer as well and so does Jamie.

"It was dad's birthday" Sam says as she quickly wipes the tears away.

Brooke wraps Sam into a hug and whispers in her ear.

"It's okay to cry Sammy, its okay…I cry too."

Sam lets the tears fall as Jamie joins the family hug as he too cries.

After a few minutes Sam pulls away and Brooke wipes the tears off of her face.

"How about we go see them?" Brooke asks quietly.

"I want to" Jamie says.

"So, do I buddy, Sam?" Brooke asks.

"Okay" Sam says as she starts walking away from the river court with a ball in her hand.

* * *

Brooke, Sam and Jamie walk up to Haley and Nathan's grave site and stand there. Jamie walks closer to it and kneels down.

"Hey momma, daddy…I hope you are okay…happy birthday daddy…Sam took me to the river court today and she did what you do to us and put us over your shoulders so we are higher up…I also joined the school basketball team…I love you guys and I miss you" Jamie finishes and stands next to Sam.

Brooke walks closer to it and kneels down. Jamie and Sam took a walk to give her some peace.

"Hey guys…I know it's been awhile but it was hard and Sam needed this…I give you guys props because raising kids are hard…especially Sam, she's always closed off but I think that has something to do with being a teenager. Haley, Sam and I used to talk all the time and sometimes it's really hard to get her into the same room. Jamie is just so energetic and it's cute but I think today it was hard for him…A major first without you guys…god I wonder what Christmas is going to be like…I love you both and miss you very much. I hope I am doing a good job in taking care of your kids."

"You are" Sam whispers behind Brooke.

Brooke stands up and turns to look at Sam.

"I really hope so."

"Trust me, you are" Sam says as she walks closer to her parent's graves.

"I'll give you some time" Brooke says as she walks away.

Sam kneels down and lets her tears fall.

"Hey mommy, daddy…happy birthday dad…actually it's not a happy birthday because you aren't here…God this really sucks…I need my parents…Brooke is great but it's not the same you know? Mom, it's hard for her…she has a date tonight though…you are suppose to be here and help her get ready and talk about him and stuff like sisters do together…She's dating my teacher which is really weird but he's cute I guess…he's a good teacher…he replaced you though. Today hasn't been that bad I guess but my birthday is really going to suck…really suck…I love you guys…" Sam finishes before wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

Sam walks up to Brooke and Jamie and they start walking home.

* * *

"How about I take my favorite niece and nephew to lunch at their dad's favorite place?" Brooke asks out loud.

"As long as we get pizza I'm cool" Sam says with a smile.

"Totally" Jamie states.

"Then we can get you ready for your date with Mr. Baker" Sam smirks.

"Oh, lord" Brooke mumbles with a smile.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked this chapter. Can't say when my next chapter will be but who knows.**

**I posted a new story called Haley's Little Sister so if you guys love my stories check out this one. It's different from my Brooke and Sam stories so check it out.**


	11. Date Night

**A/N- Another chapter for you lovely readers…enjoy.**

* * *

Sam is sitting on Brooke's bed with a notebook in her lap. Brooke was looking through her closet getting ready for her date. Jamie was spending the night at his friend's house so it was just Brooke and Sam.

"Alright Sam, which one do you like?" Brooke says while holding up a blue halter top and a red one.

Sam looks up from her writing and smiles.

"I would go with red because it's your color."

Brooke looks at the top and smiles.

"Thanks Sam," Brooke says as she changes into the red top.

"Okay Sam, Jamie is gone for the night and you are here alone but I don't want any parties and no one is aloud in the house, do you got me?"

"Yeah, just going to finish my paper," Sam says with a smile.

* * *

The doorbell rings and Sam goes out of the room to answer it.

"Hello Mr. Baker," Sam states with a smile.

"Hello Sam, but you can call me Julian outside of school…it makes it easier," Julian states with a smirk.

"Okay then, Julian…Brooke should be right out."

"So, how are you?" Julian asks.

"Fine."

Julian shakes his head and they continue to stand in silence.

A few minutes later Brooke walks out of her room with a smile. Julian looks up at her and smiles.

"You ready to go?" Julian asks.

"Yeah," Brooke walks over to Sam and kisses her forehead. "No parties."

"No parties," Sam watches as Brooke and Julian walk to the door. "Use protection," Sam says in a laugh.

"SAMANTHA!" Brooke yells and Sam just shrugs her shoulders.

Julian and Brooke walk out of the house.

* * *

Julian and Brooke are sitting down in a quaint little restaurant. They both have already ordered their food and are now talking with ease.

"So, is teaching what you always wanted to do?"

Julian looks at Brooke and sighs.

"Actually, no, what I really wanted to do was become a movie producer but I could never jump start my career. I guess I am just waiting for that one script or one idea to come along."

"Totally understandable…my sister though, she had this dream of going to Stanford for college but it never worked out."

"How come?" Julian asks with curiosity.

"She got pregnant with Sam but I think she was okay with that…it just meant that her dream changed and she never regretted that."

"You know, Brooke, I admire you."

"Why?" Brooke asks.

Julian takes a deep breath.

"Because you took in your sister's kids and never thought once about it…if I was in your situation I wouldn't know what to do…hell, from what you told me you packed up everything from your life in New York and moved to Tree Hill so that Sam and Jamie didn't have to uproot and move someplace else…you changed your life for them."

Brooke laughs a little bit.

"Julian, those kids are a big part of my life…I love them with all of my heart and I did take them in. Haley would have wanted it that way. She was my older sister, my only family until those kids came along."

"You have a huge heart Brooke Davis," Julian says with a smile.

"And it grows everyday for those two kids," Brooke says with an even bigger smile.

* * *

Sam walks onto the porch of a family friend and smiles when she sees him there.

"Hello Sam," Whitey says with a smile.

"Hey Whitey."

Whitey ushered Sam into the house and they sat down on the couch.

"Does Brooke know you are here?"

"No, she's on a date but I'll be home before she is."

"So, what brings you by here?"

"It was dad's birthday today."

"I know I visited his grave."

"Me too, I guess I just I don't know what I want."

"Most teenagers don't Samantha, but I know one thing that your dad wanted."

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"You."

* * *

_18 year old Nathan Scott walks into his coach's office and sits down._

"_What can I do for you Nathan?" Whitey asks._

"_Haley's pregnant," Nathan says with a smile._

"_What are you going to do?" Whitey asks in fear of what he might say._

"_I'm going to be a better father than mine ever was…I love Haley and I love the fact that I'm going to be a dad."_

"_That's great Nathan…What do you want, a boy or a girl?"_

_Nathan smiles._

"_Honestly, I want a girl but if it's a boy it would definitely be okay."_

* * *

Sam smiles at Whitey.

"He really wanted a girl?"

"Oh, yeah, the day you were born he was showing of pictures to everyone he saw…I think his words were I made that…"

Sam and Whitey start laughing.

"I should get home or Brooke is going to have a cow."

"It was good seeing you again Samantha Scott."

"You too, Brian Durham."

* * *

Julian walks Brooke up to the door and they stand there looking at each other.

"I had a nice time tonight Julian," Brooke states with a smile.

"So, did I. We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely," Brooke states as she tilts her head up to capture Julian's lips with her own.

After they pull away they smile at each other.

"Goodnight Brooke."

"Goodnight Julian," Brooke states before she walks into the house.

* * *

Sam is sitting on the couch sleeping and Brooke smiles.

Brooke kneels down to Sam's level and gentle shakes her.

"Samantha, sweetie, get up."

Sam opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hey, how was your night?" Sam whispers.

"Pretty great, and yours?"

"I went to see an old friend."

"That's great."

Sam sits up and Brooke sits down on the couch next to her.

"So, from a scale of one to ten how was the kiss?" Sam asks with a smile.

Brooke blushes and then grins.

"11."

Sam starts laughing at stands up from the couch.

"Nice, I'm going to bed…goodnight."

"Night."

Brooke watches Sam retreat to her bedroom and Brooke goes into hers.

* * *

Brooke sits down on her bed and pulls out a stack of papers and starts reading…

_Petition for Adoption_

* * *

**A/N-I enjoyed writing this chapter…I just hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	12. Sweet Sixteen Part One

**A/N-So, I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts so here is part one, ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Sam was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Today was a day that she was regretting for awhile. Her birthday…and not just hers, it was her mother's too. Growing up Haley had always told her that she was the best present she ever received on her birthday.

Sitting up, Sam let the tears fall as she remembered her mother. She had to stop thinking about this. It was her 16th birthday and she needed to put on a happy face. Brooke was throwing her a party and today was the day they were going to talk about her dating Jack.

Sam stood up from her bed and walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt and quickly left her room.

* * *

In the kitchen cooking was Julian, while Brooke and Jamie were watching him and talking to him.

Over the past month, Julian and Brooke have gotten really close. They went out on dates and their relationship is stable. Julian has sort of taken the father role for both Jamie and Sam and both kids are actually enjoying it.

Jamie turns his attention away from his aunt to his sister who is standing there watching the scene in front of her.

"Sam's awake," Jamie says as he runs up to his sister.

Brooke looks up at her niece and smiles, but her smile fades when she notices Sam's red eyes.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about mom," Sam says as she sits down on the stool next to her aunt.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Brooke states as she grabs Sam's hand.

Sam nods her head and looks at what Julian is cooking.

"What are you cooking for me big guy?" Sam says with a smile.

"Well, Brooke had mentioned that chocolate chip pancakes were your thing so, that's what I am making."

"Thanks…So, I'm 16 which means I can date," Sam says as she looks from Julian to Brooke.

Brooke audibly groans and Sam smiles at her.

"Come on Brooke, you said we can talk about it, now let's talk about it."

Brooke looks at Sam and smiled.

"Yes, you are 16 which means you can date Jack, or whoever you want to date, but there will be rules and you must follow them okay?"

"What are the rules?" Sam asks with interest.

"Curfew stays the same. No boys in your bedroom…" Brooke takes a look at Jamie and Julian and then leans in and whispers in Sam's ear "If you are going to have sex, talk to me first."

Sam's face went a ghostly white and Brooke chuckles.

"That's just…that's just…my god," Sam barely makes out.

"Breakfast is ready," Julian announces.

* * *

Sam and Jack stop in front a familiar setting, at least for Sam.

"So, your aunt wanted you out of the house?"

"Yep, she's setting up for my party and did not want me there plus she told me to hang with my boyfriend so here I am," Sam states with a smile.

"Boyfriend, I like that," Jack says with a smile as he leans in and kisses Sam.

After a few moments Jack pulls away and Sam smiles at him.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Sam asks.

"I'd love to see her," Jack states genuinely.

Sam and Jack kneel down in front of Sam's parent's grave. Sam starts talking.

"Hey mom, dad…it's your birthday mom, I'm sorry you're not here to celebrate it. Jack is here with me today, he's my boyfriend and don't worry it just happened today…I just wish you were here, so you could talk to him and daddy could scare him a little…Jack is wonderful and he helped me through your deaths," Sam looks towards Jack and smiles a little bit.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I just want you to know that I won't hurt your daughter…I could love your daughter and I know that she could love me too. Mr. Scott, you're not here but I want you to know that I will protect Samantha with my life and Mrs. Scott I just wanted you to know that you were a kickass English teacher and you're a wonderful mother to your children and I'm glad that Sam is a lot like you."

Jack looks at Sam and puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her to his side as they kneel and think.

* * *

Julian and Brooke were in the living room putting up decorations.

"Thanks for being here Julian, it really means a lot."

Julian hung up the balloon and turned to face his girlfriend.

"It's not a problem Brooke. They're your family and I love them just like I love you," Julian states with a smile.

"I love you, too," Brooke says as she quickly kisses Julian on the lips.

"So, have you talked to Jamie and Sam about the adoption papers yet?"

Brooke sighs and sits down on the couch.

"No, and I'm not sure if I should."

Julian sits down next to Brooke and grabs her hand.

"How come?"

"Because I feel like I would be betraying their mother, Julian. I'm not their mother, I'm just their aunt."

Before Julian could get a word in Jamie comes out of his hiding place and sits down next to Brooke.

"You won't betray her aunt Brooke…you could never do that. I love you and so does Sam and nothing is going to change that."

"Smart kid," Julian states with a smile.

Brooke looks at Jamie and smiles.

"You are okay with it, if I decide to go with through with the adoption?" Brooke asks her nephew.

"Of course…you just have to ask Sam first," Jamie says with a smile.

"I'll ask her later, but for now we have to finish decorating this hose," Brooke says as she stands up from the couch with a smile.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you liked it…this story will be ending soon…I'm guessing in about 2-3 chapters and the last chapter will most likely skip ahead of time…a fair amount actually and it might be long, just depends…REVIEW


	13. Sweet Sixteen Part Two

**A/N-Here is the next chapter…Enjoy it.**

* * *

The party for Samantha Scott went on without a hitch. Jack and Sam had spent most of the night talking about a lot of stuff including their new romance. Brooke had kept an eye on them all night.

Jamie and Julian hung out as well.

For Sam's birthday she got a butt load of things, but the two things she wanted she knew she wasn't going to have, but as long as she had the rest of her family she was okay.

Once the party had died down and Sam's guest went home Sam just sat on the couch going over everything that happened that day.

Brooke looked at Sam and smiled. Brooke walked to the couch and sat down next to her niece.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was great. You did as well as mom would have done."

"No your mom would have done better."

Sam smiles and lays her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Where are Jamie and Julian?"

"Julian decided to take Jamie out for ice cream because there was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, well what is it?"

"I talked to my lawyer and asked if he could get me adoption papers for your brother and you."

Sam lifts her head off of Brooke's shoulder and looks at her.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and your brother and I don't want you to be taken away from me."

"But you won't be."

"Sam, if you don't want me to do it I won't. I don't want you to feel like I am taking your mom's place."

"That's crap Brooke and you know it. You won't ever take her place and least not in my heart. There's a whole other part of my heart reserved for you."

"Sam, you are going to make me cry," Brooke says as she wipes her eyes.

"Look, I don't have a problem for you signing those papers because I know who my parents are and that's never going away. I know that you feel that you have to. But you don't because no matter what any paper says you are my aunt and the mother figure that I have in my life and you're the closest thing to mom that I have and I know that no matter what I won't lose that," Sam finishes with tears in her eyes.

"Your parents did well with you."

Sam smiles at Brooke.

"You helped."

* * *

Julian and Jamie are sitting at the ice cream parlor eating chocolate ice cream.

"Julian, do you love my aunt?"

Julian looks at Jamie and smiles.

"Yeah, Jamie I think I do."

"Are you going to marry her?"

Julian chuckles and puts down his spoon.

"In the future it's a possibility."

"Then you will become my Uncle."

"Yeah, that's usually how that works."

"That's good because I like you Julian."

"I like you too, Jamie."

"Do you like Sam?"

Julian looks at Jamie and sighs. He knows why Jamie is asking all the questions and he knew he had to set Jamie's mind right.

"Jamie, I'm not going anywhere, I fell in love with you guys and nothing is going to make me leave. Does that answer all your questions?"

Jamie smiles at Julian.

"Yeah, it does," Jamie says as he takes a bit out of his ice cream.

* * *

Julian walks inside the house with Jamie in his arms. On the ride home Jamie had fallen asleep. Inside the house Julian looks at Sam and Brooke sleeping on the couch. Julian carries Jamie to his room and tucks him in.

Julian walks over to the couch and gentle shakes Sam awake.

"Sam, get up. You have to go to bed."

Sam looks up at Julian with tired eyes.

"Okay," Sam says as she wipes her eyes and gets off of the couch and retreats to her room.

Brooke opens her eyes and looks at Julian.

"She was fine there you know?"

"I know, but there was something that I had to tell you."

"What is it?" Brooke asks as she sits up on the couch.

"I know this maybe too early, but I don't care. Brooke Davis you brought me into your home and you made me fall in love with your niece and nephew, but more importantly, you made me fall in love with you. Brooke Davis, I love you."

Brooke looks at him in shock and then she has the softest smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Julian Baker," Brooke says before giving Julian a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Things have gotten better in the Davis-Scott home. Sam and Jack's relationship is growing, but not too fast which Brooke likes very much. Brooke and Julian's relationship is growing stronger too. She is thankful to have Julian in her life and she knew that for some reason she had Haley to thank for that.

Sam and Jack are walking to their English class hand in hand.

"Are you ready to read your essay today?" Jack asks quietly.

"Yeah, I think a lot of people will like it. Are you ready to read yours?"

Jack smiles and kisses Sam quickly.

"Yeah, I think you will like it."

"What's it about?"

"Our future together," Jack says with a smile.

Sam laughs and looks at Jack.

"What do you see for us in this future of yours?"

"We will of course be together and quite possible have a few kids running around. You are a famous writer and I will be doing anything that my heart desires at the moment."

"That's quite a big future. Are we married?"

"Not yet, but there is a possibility. We might be engaged."

"You have some imagination Jack Daniels."

Jack laughs and they walk into Mr. Baker's class. They take their seats and Julian starts class.

"Today, we will be reading our essays."

People in the class groan out and Julian looks at Sam.

"Sam, would you like to read us something?"

* * *

**A/N-That's the end of the chapter. There is only one more chapter left for this story and it will skip ahead in time. People are probably wondering why I left this chapter the way I did, well don't worry it sets up the last chapter to the story. The next chapter will be up later tonight.**


	14. Future

**A/N-Here is the last chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

"_The story of Nathan and Haley Scott, otherwise known as Naley has always been a true high school fairytale that lasted long after high school. True love tends to have that effect. Haley and Nathan would be considered at least in my world the best parents a person could have although I maybe a little biased on the situation considering I was their daughter and they were my parents. Nathan and Haley Scott was and is a true love story and I was glad to be a part of it."_

"_And that my folks is a word from the author herself Samantha Scott. Her first book was written shortly after high school and our sources say that it was based off of an English paper that she wrote in high school. Isn't that interesting,"_ The announcer on the TV announced as Brooke watched intently. The sounds of a 5 year olds feet running into the living room caused Brooke Davis, now Baker to turn off the TV.

"Momma, when is Sammy coming to visit?" the little girl asked.

"Soon, Haley, soon." Brooke says with a smile.

Brooke couldn't believe her life right now. She was married and had a daughter of her own. Her life was perfect and her niece and nephews lives were perfect as well. Both Sam and Jamie grew up to be adults and to Brooke that was wonderful. As she stared at her little girl with a smile on her face she noticed Sam walk through her door. A pregnant Sam she might add.

"Sammy!" Haley screamed as she ran to her cousin.

"Hey Hales, how you doing?" Sam asks with a smile.

"I missed you," Haley says with a small pout.

"I say you yesterday."

"I know, but I still missed you."

Sam laughs and turns to her aunt with a smile.

"I just saw the segment on TV. It was great," Brooke says as she hugs her niece.

Sam smiles and goes to sit down on the couch.

"I liked it. Jack called and told me that I was beautiful."

"And how is that finance of yours?"

"Pretty good, he misses me and the family, but at least he has Julian to keep him company."

"I never would have thought that Jack Daniels would be in the movie business, let alone Julian."

"Come on Brooke his passion was for producing movies and at least he makes more than he did when he was a teacher."

"I know…I should stop complaining."

Sam smiles and nods her head. "Yes, you should stop complaining."

Brooke looked at her daughter who was busing herself by coloring and Brooke turned her attention back to Sam.

"How are you feeling?"

Sam smiles and sighs.

"Let's see, I am 27 years old, engaged and 7 months pregnant. I'm fine."

"In three months my niece is going to be a mom," Brooke says with a smile.

"I'm scared to tell you the truth. I don't want my son to have to go through what I did. I don't want to ever think that he will lose his parents," Sam said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Your son will not lose you Samantha."

"I guess I just miss the fact that my mom's not here or my dad you know? They're not going to see their grandchild. They're not going to be at my wedding or see Jamie finally land the girl he has been pining over."

"Sam, stop the insecurities okay, I'm here for you no matter what and so is Julian and Jamie and Haley and your future husband," Brooke says with a smile.

Sam looks around and sighs.

"Where is my brother?" Sam asks.

"He's out with his friends. Jamie's last year of high school. The time sure did fly," Brooke says sadly.

"You said that at my high school graduation," Sam says with a smile.

"My niece-slash-daughter was graduating. I was emotional."

Sam smiles and places her hand on her stomach.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Brooke asks.

Sam looks at Haley and smiles.

"Yeah we did. He is going to be named after a very special person in my life."

"Well what is the name?"

"Nathan Jamie Daniels," Sam says with a smile.

"Your father would be honored."

"Mom would have loved the fact that you named your daughter after her."

Brooke smiles and kisses Sam's forehead.

"I know, but it was something I had to do."

Sam nods her head.

"So, are you going to tell me anything about the second book that you are writing?"

Sam smiles at Brooke brightly.

"The title is going to be called The Godmother."

* * *

**A/N-There is the ending. I hope you liked it. I actually had a hard time trying to write it, but I hoped I did the story justice, if I didn't you could tell me and I could try and re-write it, but if you readers like it than I leave it alone.**


End file.
